Generally, a preceding vehicle travelling in a dark area or at night has a system for offering information to following vehicles, such as, a stop lamp R/L, a turn lamp (turn signal lamp R/L), a tail lamp R/L, a rear marker lamp R/L, a reverse lamp R/L, or vehicle license number lamp.
As an example, a rear combination lamp includes a turn lamp for displaying left turn or right turn of a vehicle, a reverse lamp for backward movement, and a brake lamp that is lighted when the brakes are applied such as when decelerating or stopping.
A turn signal lamp switch (not shown) operates the turn lamp, and a reverse movement gear (not shown) operates the reverse lamp. The brake lamp is automatically lighted by pressing a brake pedal (not shown).
The turn lamp is only for turning, and the reverse lamp is only for the backward movement, and thus design and visibility of a rear combination lamp of a vehicle is limited. The rear combination lamp having a relatively narrow area can be further complicated by including various lamps.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.